Me Without You
by xDreey
Summary: Le tonnerre grondait, des éclairs déchiraient le ciel. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur Londres, détrempant tout sur son passage. Mais un orage n'arrêterait pas Hermione Granger. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas dix ans après sa mort. OS HG/DM


Bonjour!

Un nouveau OS que je pose finalement sur le site...

Ça fait un petit bout de temps qu'il poirotte dans mon ordi,

j'ai décidé de vous le partager!

N'hésitez pas, commentaires, questions,

je réponds toujours!

Bonne lecture!

A.

* * *

Le tonnerre grondait, des éclairs déchiraient le ciel. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur Londres, détrempant tout sur son passage.

Mais un orage n'arrêterait pas Hermione Granger.

Pas aujourd'hui.

Pas dix ans après sa mort.

Elle s'agenouilla, posa une rose blanche devant la pierre et s'assit dans le gazon gorgé d'eau. Aujourd'hui, salir ses pantalons étaient le moindre de ses soucis.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts l'inscription de la pierre tombale.

**Drago Malfoy**

**1981-2009**

Époux et père aimé

Nous ne t'oublierons jamais

Elle porta à ses lèvres l'alliance qu'elle portait à son cou : celle de son défunt époux.

« Dix ans… Dix ans que tu es parti… Qu'on m'a enlevé la personne que j'aimais, la personne avec qui j'avais tant vécu. J'espère que tu vas bien là-haut, que tu veilles sur moi et sur Alicia… Tu lui manques beaucoup, tu sais… Son père lui manque. J'ai trouvé quelques lettres sous son lit en faisant le ménage… Elle t'écrit. Alicia aurait aimé connaître son côté malfoyien… Elle te ressemble tant… Ses cheveux platine comme les tiens… Ces cheveux où j'ai si souvent passé mes doigts… Et ses yeux… Une réplique exacte de ton regard acier… Elle a même ton sale caractère et ta manie de vouloir tout contrôler… À Poudlard, on la surnomme même la Princesse de Serpentard… C'est un Drago Malfoy, version féminine... »

Le vent souffla et Hermione remonta son veston dans son cou.

« Tu sais, ces lettres qu'elle t'écrit, j'espère qu'elle te les lira un jour. Elles sont si magnifiques… Je n'ai pas pu résister de lire quelques mots… Je n'en ai lu qu'une seule, mais une boîte entière de papier parchemin griffonnés est cachée sous son lit. Et elles te sont toutes adressées : à Papa, meilleur ange du paradis. Ta présence manque à cet enfant… Elle me parle de Quiddich, de ses prouesses au poste d'attrapeur, des nouveaux balais qu'on fabrique, mais je ne comprends pas la moitié des termes qu'elle utilise… et crois-moi, ce n'est pas faute d'essayer! Je suis là pour l'encourager, mais c'est son père qui lui aurait fallu pour partager sa passion… Elle va voir certains matches professionnels avec Harry ou Ron, mais elle aurait préféré passer ces moments avec son père. »

« Ils ont finalement retrouvés Macnair, tu sais… Il leur a fallu dix ans… Dix ans pour retrouver cette pourriture… Il a été condamné au baiser du détraqueur pour t'avoir enlevé la vie… Si tu savais combien je regrette de t'avoir laissé partir à cette mission. J'aurais dû te retenir, te garder avec moi, te supplier, quitte à avoir une dispute de plus à propos des dangers de ton travail… On oublie avec le temps, dit-on… c'est faut… On n'oublie jamais… »

Une larme s'échappa de son œil et vint rejoindre ses joues déjà mouillées par l'orage.

« C'était à moi de te sauver Drago… J'avais ta vie entre mes mains, ce soir-là. Je me revois encore te regarder partir, Alicia dormant sur mon épaule, son lapin rose dans sa petite main. Je devais t'empêcher de partir, te sauver… et j'ai échoué. Tu me manques tellement Drago. Je ne t'ai même pas dit au revoir, ni dit combien je t'aimais… Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir dit chaque instant que je t'aimais… Je regrette d'avoir attendu huit ans pour te dire à quel point je t'aime Drago… Je nous voyais, tous les deux, à 75 ans, entourés de nos enfants et de nos petits-enfants… Je pensais mourir avec toi, mourir dans tes bras, pendant notre sommeil, dans ce lit que nous aurions partagé une vie entière… Tu ne devais pas mourir à 28 ans Drago… Tu ne devais pas me laisser… »

« Tu m'avais dit un jour que si tu mourais, je devrais refaire ma vie et retomber amoureuse… Ça m'est impossible Drago… Chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur notre fille, sur notre bébé, j'ai l'impression de te revoir à nouveau… J'ai l'impression que tu es encore près de moi, que tu n'as jamais été tué. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, mais la regarder me suffit… Je ne croyais pas être veuve à 28 ans… J'aurais voulu avoir un autre enfant avec toi, peut-être des jumeaux, qui sait! Mais c'est trop tard… Tout est trop tard… »

« Quand je t'ai promis de t'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça aurait été aussi tôt… Pas après seulement huit ans! Tu sais que dans deux semaines, ça aurait fait 18 ans qu'on aurait été mariés? J'aurais voulu vieillir avec toi, t'avoir à tes côtés jusqu'à ma mort… J'aurais voulu garder nos petits-enfants avec toi, leur faire une quantité industrielle de petits gâteaux, pouvoir leur crier « la fournée de biscuits est prête! » alors qu'ils étaient dehors à faire pleins de découvertes avec leur grand-père. J'aurais voulu que tu leur racontes tes missions, qu'ils t'admirent, que tu sois leur héros. Parce que c'est ce que tu es Drago… Un héros… Mon héros. »

« Tous les plans de vis que je m'étais faits, toutes les projections de notre vie future se sont effondrés cette nuit où Harry est venu m'annoncer ta mort. Comment je peux être heureuse sans toi? J'ai Alicia, oui, mais il me manque l'amour de ma vie… Tu étais ma raison de vivre et d'ouvrir les yeux chaque jour. Je remercie le ciel de nous avoir donné notre petite Alicia… Cette petite est mon ange, c'est elle qui me garde en vie. Elle est l'ange qui me redonne l'envie de vivre et de sourire chaque jour. »

« Tes bras réconfortants autour de ma taille me manquent… Tes baisers divins encore plus… La façon dont tu me regardais… Ce regard rempli d'amour… Et cette façon si exceptionnelle de me faire l'amour chaque soir… Et tes mots… Chacune de tes paroles plus tendres les unes que les autres que tu me chuchotais à l'oreille avant chacune de tes missions… Tu étais parfait Drago… Mais on t'a arraché à moi. On t'a enlevé la vie, on a éteint ce regard dont je suis tombé amoureuse, et mon cœur en souffre encore chaque jour où je me réveille seule dans ce grand lit. Mon cœur a peut-être cicatrisé, mais la cicatrice est toujours là… Je souffre encore de ta disparition, et j'en souffrirais toute ma vie… »

« Prend soin de notre fille de là-haut, tu veux bien? Elle est tout ce que j'ai… Son bonheur fait le mien… Sa santé et son bonheur est tout ce qui m'importe à présent… »

Elle regarda le ciel et souris lorsqu'un minuscule rayon de soleil se faufila au travers les nuages.

« Je dois te laisser mon amour, ta fille a besoin de sa mère… Je reviendrais te voir Drago. Je continuerais de changer ces fleurs jusqu'à ma mort. Je t'aime Drago, si tu savais à quel point… »

Elle repassa ses doigts frêles sur la pierre tombale de son mari, se leva et d'un dernier coup d'œil, marmonna quelques mots :

« Je t'aime… Je t'aimerais toute ma vie… »


End file.
